


Blooming Love

by Andromeda_Layek



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Layek/pseuds/Andromeda_Layek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo had helped to take out Calypso to come out from Ogygia. On the other hand,Jacob  says he had imprinted on Renessme. Will Leo and Jacob love the girls they are forced to be partners with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom).



> This is a remix.Please if this story crosses you,you can convey to me.  
> I do not own Twilight or Heroes of Olympus.

Leo's pov


End file.
